memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Überlebensinstinkt
Seven of Nine wird daran erinnert, dass sie schon einmal zusammen mit einigen anderen Drohnen vom Borg-Kollektiv getrennt war. Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Eine Borg-Sphäre stürzt auf einem bewaldeten Planeten ab und zieht dabei einen Feuerschweif hinter sich her. Als sie aufschlägt, gibt es eine große Explosion und ein Feuerball bäumt sich in den Himmel auf. Die überlebenden Drohnen stehen in einer Sumpflandschaft auf und stellen fest, dass ihre Verbindung zum Kollektiv unterbrochen wurde. Eine der Drohnen, Seven of Nine, stellt fest, dass ihre Verbindung zum Kollektiv getrennt wurde und übernimmt die Führung. Die initiiert die Sekundärprotokolle, stellt fest, dass sich die Reaktionskammer des Schiffes dem kritischen Punkt nähert und ordnet die Evakuierung der Absturzstelle an. Die anderen drei Drohnen sind mit dieser Entscheidung einverstanden und melden, dass Richtungskoordinaten nicht verfügbar sind. Daher entscheidet Seven of Nine, dass sie den Weg in Richtung 3 0 1 nehmen werden. Die Drohnen stimmen mit und Seven lässt eine verletzte Drohne mitnehmen. Diese wird daraufhin von zwei männlichen Drohnen mitgezogen. Akt I: Neue Kontakte thumb|leftthumb|Janeway kämpft mit der Rebenpflanze. Die Voyager dockt an einer Raumstation der Markonianer an. Captain Kathryn Janeway gibt das Schiff zur Besichtigung frei. Tuvok äußert Sicherheitsbedenken, welche Janeway jedoch als nicht schwerwiegend betrachtet. Wenig später tritt Commander Chakotay aus dem Turbolift und betritt die Brücke mit einem großen Stab, an dem mehrere bewegliche Arme befestigt sind, die unkontrolliert umherwirbeln, weshalb sich der Commander bei mehreren Gästen entschuldigt, nachdem er sie mit dem Gerät getroffen hat. Schließlich gelingt es ihm rückwärts in den Bereitschaftsraum von Captain Janeway einzutreten. Diese entschuldigt sich und meint, dass sie in wenigen Augenblicken für ihn da ist. Zuvor muss sie sich jedoch noch von einer Pflanze befreien, die ihr der Stationsmanager geschenkt hat. Als sie diese Pflanze wässern wollte, grabschte sie allerdings nach ihr. Chakotay berichtet anschließend, dass das Gerät, dass er mitgebracht hat, ein Geschenk der Kinbori-Delegation ist. Den genauen Namen kennt er nicht, allerdings weiß er, dass es in einem heiligen Spiel verwendet wird und sehr schwer ist. Janeway lässt es ihn irgendwo ablegen. Chakotay platziert es daraufhin vor der Sitzgruppe des Bereitschaftsraumes, während es dem Captain gelingt sich von der Pflanze zu befreien. Janeway gibt ihm ein Buch in die Hand und bittet ihn, den Kinbori ihren Dank zu übermitteln und ihnen ein Voyager-Medaillon zu überlassen. Chakotay meint, dass er dies bereits getan hat und die Kinbori es zu würdigen wussten. Da läutet es an der Tür und Janeway bittet den Gast herein. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok betritt den Raum und betrachtet die angesammelten Geschenke. Janeway fragt ihn, ob es in ihrem Raum nicht wie an Heiligabend aussehe, doch der Vulkanier ist in einer ernsten Angelegenheit hier. Als Chakotay meint, dass die Großzügigkeit ihrer Gäste sehr beeindruckend sei, fügt Tuvok hinzu, dass ihre Neigung zu kriminellem Verhalten ebenso groß sei. Dann gibt er Janeway das PADD mit dem Sicherheitsbericht von heute morgen. Der Captain liest die ersten Einträge und hält eine zerbrochene ODN-Leitung, das Fehlen einiger persönlicher Sachen und ein beschädigtes Scannerrelais für nicht sonderlich schlimm. Da weist Tuvok sie auf die zweite Seite des Berichts hin und Janeway gibt zu, dass einige dieser Vorfälle etwas schwerwiegender seien. Trotzdem hält sie ihre Entscheidung per saldo für richtig. Doch da erinnert Tuvok sie an die dritte Seite des Berichts. Nun wirft auch Chakotay einen Blick auf das PADD und meint zum Vulkanier, dass sie so vielen fremdenfeindlichen Spezies begegnet sind und fragt, ob er es nicht erfrischend findet, ein paar aufgeschlossenen Spezies zu begegnen. Janeway bezeichnet diese Kontakte als erfrischende Erfahrung und ist sehr zufrieden damit, Chakotay pflichtet ihr bei und Tuvok erklärt, dass er zufrieden damit sei, dass sie zufrieden sind. Dann will er gehen, doch Chakotay bietet ihm noch ein Voyager-Medaillon an. Allerdings verlässt der Vulkanier wortlos den Bereitschaftsraum. Unterdessen hat die Pflanze bereits wieder Janeways Haare ergriffen und Chakotay eilt ihr zu Hilfe. thumb|Seven of Nine und Naomi Wildman bahnen sich einen Weg durch die Gäste. Seven of Nine arbeitet unterdessen im Astrometrischen Labor und tätigt einige Eingaben. Naomi Wildman weist sie darauf hin, dass es bereits 12:45 Uhr ist. Seven erwidert, dass Naomi allein essen könne, wenn sie hungrig ist. Doch Naomi erinnert Seven daran, dass sie versprochen hat, dass sie gemeisnam essen. Jedoch hat Seven of Nine die Analyse der Energieumwandlungsmatrix der Station noch nicht abgeschlossen. Naomi fragt anschließend, wie lange diese Analyse noch dauern wird und Seven antwortet, dass es noch einige Stunden dauert. Naomi erinnert sie nochmals an ihr Versprechen und Seven gibt nach. Gemeinsam verlassen sie das astrometrische Labor und bahnen sich einen Weg durch den Gang. Naomis tellt fest, dass noch viel mehr Leute da sind als am Morgen. Naomi bittet um Entschuldigung, während sie sich einen Weg durch die Personenmasse zu bahnen versucht. Da verschafft sich Seven mit einer energischen Aufforderung an die Personen, zur Seite zu treten, Aufmerksamkeit und die beiden können gemütlich durch ein Spalier an Personen schreiten. Sobald sie die Personengruppe passiert haben, füllt sich der Gang wieder und die Gespräche gehen weiter. thumb|Seven of Nine erhält im Kasino ein Artefakt. Im Kasino entschuldigt sich Neelix inzwischen bei seinen Gästen, dass es keine Marsupial-Überraschung mehr gibt, da sie nur zwei Kilosäcke davon hatten. Stattdessen bietet er den Gästen Pizza an. Als Seven of Nine und Naomi zum Mittagessen ins Kasino gehen, setzen sie sich zum Essen an einen Tisch. Naomi fragt Seven während des Mahls, ob die Besucherin am Nachbartisch eine Shivolianerin ist. Dies bestätigt Seven, doch Naomi fragt, ob diese von den Borg Spezies 521 genannt werden. Darauf meint Seven, dass es Naomis Mutter nicht gefallen würde, wenn sie sich Borgbezeichnungen einprägt. Auch Seven heißt dies nicht gut und erinnert sie daran, dass sie bereits davon sprachen, wie unschicklich es ist, es den Borg gleichtun zu wollen. Jedoch fühlt sich Seven in dem Gedränge nicht wohl, weshalb sie das Kasino verlassen möchte. Naomi entgegnet, dass sie doch gerade erst mit dem Essen angefangen hätten. Doch Seven erklärt, dass sie ein solches Gedränge nicht mag. Naomi fragt, ob es im Kollektiv nicht auch ein großes Gedränge gab und Seven erwidert, dass dies der Grund sei, weshalb sie es nicht mag. Naomi entschuldigt sich, dass sie dies nicht wusste. Da wird Seven von einem Mann, Lansor, angesprochen, welcher ihr Borgutensilien aus Unimatrix Eins in einem Koffer zeigt. Plötzlich erlebt sie Rückblenden aus ihrer Borg-Zeit und erinnert sich an Drohnen und die abstürzende Borg-Sphäre. Naomi erkundigt sich daraufhin bei Seven, ob alles okay sei. Seven of Nine identifiziert die Teile als synaptische Relais der Borg aus ihrer ursprünglichen Unimatrix. Sie erkundigt sich, wer sie ihm anvertraut hat. Lansor behauptet, dass er diese von einem Händler von Orendal V erhalten habe. Er meint, dass er erfahren hat, dass sie eine ehemalige Borg-Drohne sei und an diesen Artefakten interessiert sei. Seven erwirbt diese Artefakte und versichert Lansor, dass Captain Janeway ihn mit jeder monetären Vergütung ausstatten werde, die er verlangt. Dann verlässt sie wortlos das Kasino. Naomi bleibt stehen und fragt den Mann, wie er heißt. Dieser ignoriert die Frage jedoch und entfernt sich vom Tisch. Naomi meint, dass dies unhöflich war, setzt sich und isst ihr Essen weiter. Während der Mann den Raum verlässt, kommuniziert er telepathisch mit zwei anderen, die sich im Maschinenraum und in einem Gang befinden, dass sie die Unterwanderung des Sicherheitssystems der Voyager vorbereiten sollen. Sie vereinbaren ein Treffen bei den Koordinaten des Mannes, während sie planen Sevens Alkoven zu sabotieren. Der Mann verlangt, dass sie sich zum Durchdringen der Sicherheitssysteme vorbereiten sollen. Akt II: Seven in Gefahr? thumb|Die Borg reparieren die Kommunikationsbake. Auf dem Planeten arbeiten die Borg-Drohnen inzwischen und entnehmen der verletzten Drohne eine technische Komponente. Da meint P'Chan, dass sie die Drohne nicht untersuchen sollten, da es gegen den Willen von Brothera ist. Wilkarah fragt daraufhin, wer Brothera ist. Lansor antwortet, dass Brothera eine übernatürliche Gottheit sei, die von Spezies 571 verehrt wird. P'Chan erklärt, dass er ein Mitglied von Spezies 571 ist, worauf Seven erklärt, dass er von irrelevanten Daten verwirrt wird und die Arbeit fortsetzen solle. Wilkarah fragt P'Chan ob er sich als Individuum ansieht. Seven of Nine unterbricht sie und meint, dass es hier keine Individuen, sondern nur Borg gebe. Dies akzeptieren die anderen Drohnen. Sie weist sie an, die Arbeit an der Kommunikationsbake fortzusetzen. P'Chan und Lansor sehen sich kurz an, und setzen ihre Arbeit fort. thumb|Torres fragt Seven, ob sie nostalgisch ist. In Frachtraum 2 untersucht Torres unterdessen das synaptische Relais mit einem Tricorder. Sie meint, dass dies wie ein synaptisches Standardrelais der Borg aussieht. Seven of Nine meint, dass mehr dahinter stecken muss, da sie von Bildern und Eindrücken überflutet wurde, als sie damit in Kontakt kam. Torres meint, dass es sich wie eine natürliche Reaktion für sie anhört und vielleicht nur Nostalgie war. Seven entgegnet, dass sie keine vergangenheitsbezogenen Gefühle besitzt. Torres meint, dass sie alles getan hat, was sie konnte. Dann will sie gehen, doch Seven hält sie auf und drückt ihre Wertschätzung für Torres' Bemühungen aus. Diese erwidert, dass sie vielleicht nicht nostalgisch ist, aber eindeutig starke Gefühle für ihre Vergangenheit besitzt und verlässt den Frachtraum. Die drei Fremden sitzen unterdessen im Kasino zusammen und planen telepathisch einen Angriff auf Seven of Nine. Lansor meint, dass die Sicherheitsprotokolle der Voyager ernstzunehmen sind und sie vielleicht für ihr Vorhaben nicht genügend Zeit haben werden. P'Chan ist zunächst unentschlossen, was Seven of Nine betrifft. Doch Wilkarah meint, dass er weiß, welche Reaktion sie zeigen wird und ihnen nicht helfen wird. Lansor erklärt, dass sie dieses Thema bereits durchgegangen sind. Als P'Chan meint, dass er sie nicht verletzen will, beendet Lansor verbal die Diskussion. Wilkarah erklärt, dass sie einen Konsens benötigen und Lansor fügt hinzu, dass sie ohne Konsens nicht aktiv werden können. P'Chan ist sich dessen bewusst und stimmt dann dennoch dem Angriff zu. Auch entschuldigt er sich für seine Unentschlossenheit, worauf jedoch Wilkarah meint, dass Entschuldigungen irrelevant seien. thumb|Tuvok und die Sicherheit retten Seven of Nine vor drei Fremden. Bevor Seven of Nine ihren Regenerationszyklus beginnt, initiiert sie eine multipolare Analyse. Laut dem Computer dauert es noch 5 Stunden und 17 Minuten bis zum Abschluss dieser Analyse. Als Seven sich in ihrem Alkoven regeneriert, wird das synaptische Relais aktiviert und informiert die drei Personen darüber, dass sich Seven regeneriert. Wilkarah weist P'Chan an, die Sensoren der Voyager umzuleiten. Sogleich leitet er die Sensoren der Voyager um. Jedoch registriert Tuvok etwas auf der Brücke. Währenddessen fahren die drei Fremden mit dem Turbolift. Nachdem die anderen Gäste ausgestiegen sind, lässt Wilkarah den Lift anhalten und Lansor öffnet die Dachluke. Tuvok registriert inzwischen eine Fluktuation im Sicherheitsgitter und informiert darüber Chakotay. Die drei Fremden dringen durch eine Luke in den Frachtraum ein. Chakotay informiert Janeway darüber, dass es einen Sicherheitsbruch gibt, sie diesen aber nicht lokalisieren können. Lansor entfernt eine Binde um seine Hand und bringt ein Assimilationsröhrchen zum vorschein. Währenddessen nimmt Wilkarah das Interlinkmodul von ihrem Bein und setzt es an Sevens Alkoven. Lansor erkennt, dass P'Chan immer noch Angst hat, sie zu verletzen. Wilkarah verdeutlicht ihm, dass sie niemals Individuen werden werden, wenn sie scheitern. Daher sind sie sich einig, dass sie fortfahren müssen. Zwei Assimilationsröhrchen kommen aus dem Arm eines Fremden und punktieren Sevens Hals. Er spürt ihre Erinnerungsdateien auf, doch Seven wird ihre Präsenz bewusst. In diesem Augenblick wacht Seven auf und verteidigt sich. Sie schlägt den Arm des Fremden weg und die beiden anderen versuchen sie festzuhalten. Tuvok hat das Umleiten der internen Sensoren jedoch registriert und identifiziert die Ursache. Einen Augenblick später dringen Tuvok und sein Sicherheitsteam in den Frachtraum ein und treffen mit ihren Phasern alle drei Fremden. Dann eilt Tuvok zu Seven. Akt III: Leidensgenossen thumb|Am Lagerfeuer brechen individuelle Gedanken durch. Auf dem Planeten machten die Drohnen ein Lagerfeuer. Seven of Nine erinnert sich, dass sie mit ihrem Vater an einem Lagerfeuer saß. Lansor meint, dass er in einem Haus war und das Feuer in einer Feuerstelle war. P'Chan unterbricht ihn und meldet, dass die Biomaterie fertig gebraten ist. Seven nimmt ein Stück und beginnt zu Essen. Auch Lansor und Wilkarah essen Fleischstücke. Der Geschmack erinnert Wilkarah an einen Vogel, den sie einst aß. Er arbeitete mit einer Gruppe von Männern an mathematischen Gleichungen und aß mit diesen, als die Borg ihn assimilierten. P'Chan berichtet, dass er sich um seine Eltern kümmerte und ihnen in einem kleinen Haus am Fluss Essen zubereitete, die beim Angriff der Borg getötet wurden, während er assimiliert wurde. Wilkarah erzählt, dass ihr Name Marika Wilkarah und verheiratet ist und wie sie auf der [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]] in der Nachtschicht im Maschinenraum diente, als die Borg angriffen. Seven of Nine besteht jedoch darauf, dass diese Erinnerungsdateien irrelevant sind und sie nie mehr auf diese zugreifen sollten. Sie sollen nur die Überlebensprotokolle initiieren, andere Interaktionen seien nicht notwendig. Diesem Wunsch fügen sich die Anderen zunächst. Seven identifiziert die drei als ''Two of Nine'', ''Three of Nine'' und ''Four of Nine'' von Unimatrix Eins - ehemalige Borg. thumb|Seven trifft auf die ehemaligen Drohnen. Auf der Krankenstation untersucht der Doktor die drei Personen und meint, dass derjenige, der Ihre Implantate entfernte, ein schlechter Chirurg war, bei der Entfernung ihre inneren Organe verletzt wurden und ihre Körper mit Narben übersät sind. Seven of Nine berichtet, dass sie kurz mit Ihnen verbunden war, als sie auf Ihre Erinnerungsdateien zugreifen wollten. Sie identifiziert die Fremden als Two of Nine, Three of Nine und Four of Nine. Sie waren Mitglieder derselben Unimatrix. Janeway fragt, wieso sie auf ihre Erinnerungsdateien zugreifen wollten, doch Seven kann diese Frage nicht beantworten. Janeway erkundigt sich, wie lange sie vom Kollektiv getrennt sind. Der Doktor antwortet, dass sie seit drei oder vier Monaten vom Kollektiv getrennt sind, jedoch sind sie immer noch untereinander verbunden. Irgendwie wurden die linken Scheitellappen ihrer Gehirne in organische Interlinkknoten verwandelt. Sie wurden in einer Art Kollektivtriade miteinander verbunden. Janeway lässt die Fremden aufwecken und der Doktor injiziert jedem ein Hypospray. Janeway erklärt Lansor, dass sie wissen, wer sie sind und was sie versuchten. Allerdings wüssten sie den Grund nicht, den sie nun von ihnen zu erfahren wünscht. Die drei Fremden erzählen Captain Janeway, dass ihr Ziel es ist, die permanente telepathische Verbindung untereinander zu trennen, um endlich wieder Individuen zu werden. Sie wollen Zugriff auf Sevens Gedächtnis nehmen, da Seven mit den dreien die einzigen Überlebenden des Absturzes eines Borgschiffes vor 8 Jahren waren. Als sie wieder ins Kollektiv zurückkehrten, entstand eine permanente Verbindung zwischen den dreien. Sie entkamen schließlich aus dem Kollektiv, jedoch bestand immer noch eine telepathische Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Im Kollektiv hört man zwar die Stimmen von Milliarden Individuen, allerdings verschmelzen diese zu einem Rauschen. Da sich in ihrer Verbindung nur drei Personen befinden, hören sie hier alle Gedanken und Träume der Anderen völlig klar. Der Doktor kann diese Verbindung jedoch nicht unterbrechen. Ihre Implantate ließen sie auf Inavar Prime entfernen, jedoch bestand die Verbindung fort. Deshalb wollen sie ins Gedächtnis von Seven eindringen, um nach wertvollen Hinweisen, die zu diesem Unfall führten, zu suchen, da diese ebenfalls bei dem Absturz auf Planet 1865-Alpha dabei war. Sie berichten, dass ihre Erinnerung völlig fragmentiert und durcheinander sind. Daher wollen sie mit Seven die Umstände ihrer Reassimilation erkunden. Seven stimmt dem Vorhaben zu und nimmt sie in den Frachtraum mit. Akt IV: Schmerzhafte Erkenntnis thumb|Seven of Nine untersucht die Erinnerungen der ehemaligen Drohnen. Die Vier beginnen mit einer Untersuchung im Frachtraum. P'Chans Gehirn wird an den Computer angeschlossen. Seven fragt ihn nach weiteren Erinnerungen. Alle drei Drohnen erinnern sich nur an das Lagerfeuer und wie sie um dieses herumstehen. Seven of Nine berichtet, dass die Daten in P'Chans Kortex intakt sind und es keine Erklärung dafür gibt, dass diese telepathische Verbindung entstand. Lansor fragt sie, weshalb sie sich nicht an die Vorfälle erinnert, doch diese Frage kann sie nicht beantworten. Auch gibt es keinen hinweis auf eine Beschädigung ihrer Erinnerungsdateien. Sie erinnert sich an das Lagerfeuer und daran, dass sie wieder im Kollektiv aufwachte. Es gibt offensichtlich eine Lücke, aber keine Erklärung. Lansor fragt, weshalb man sie immer noch Seven of Nine nennt. Sie meint, dass es ihr Name sei, doch P'Chan widerspricht, da es eine Bezeichnung sei. Seven meint, dass sie entschied, dass ihr vorheriger Name nicht für sie relevant war. Wilkarah meint, dass sie ihren Namen wieder verwenden will. Lansor meint, dass das Problem war, dass ihm nicht immer klar ist, ob sein Name Lansor, P'Chan oder Marika Wilkarah ist. Sie sind sich einig, dass sie weder Individuen oder Borg sondern Nichts sind. Seven of Nine beginnt mit der Erinnerungskaskade. thumb|Janeway verhört Kim und Paris wegen einer Schlägerei. Inzwischen befragt Captain Janeway Tom Paris und Harry Kim, wegen einer Schlägerei auf der Raumstation. Paris berichtet, dass sie die Station erkunden wollten und es mit einem Freundschaftsspiel anfing. Janeway fragt dann weiter, wie sich dieses Freundschaftsspiel in eine Schlägerei verwandelt hat. Paris erklärt, dass er und Harry ihr Verständnis für fremde Kulturen erweitern wollten. Doch Janeway meint, dass sie eine Bar suchten. Kim antwortet, dass sie eine Bar fanden und sie einige Kinbori trafen, die ein Spiel mit riesigen Schlägern spielen wollten. Janeway zeigt auf das Geschenk der Kinbori und erkundigt sich, ob es solche Schläger waren, was Kim bejaht. Paris meint, dass sie das Spiel für eine Art Tennis hielten und aufschlugen. Doch Janeway erwähnt auch, dass sie etwas getrunken hatten, was Paris einräumt. Beim Spiel sprang jedoch der Kinbori über das Netz und attackierte sie mit seinem Schläger. Daraufhin wehrten sie sich und die Situation geriet ihrer Ansicht nach außer Kontrolle. Janeway zitiert daraufhin den Schadensbericht. 7 Crewman der Voyager, darunter 2 Brückenoffiziere und 13 Kinbori und ein morphinianischer Cafébesitzer wurden verhaftet und wegen ordnungswidrigen Verhaltens und Angriffs auf einen Sicherheitsoffizier angeklagt. Kim bestreitet den letzten Punkt, was Captain Janeway vermerken will. Danach beschränkt sie die beiden auf ihre Quartiere nachdem sie auf der Krankenstation waren, fragt sie jedoch noch, ob sie gewonnen haben. Das bejahen sie und meinen, dass sie die Schläger der Kinbori zerstört haben. Dann lässt Janeway sie wegtreten. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, erscheint Seven of Nine im Raum des Captains und meint, dass das wohl das Kollektiv ihre Erinnerung an den Vorfall gelöscht hat, da sie alle dieselbe Erinnerungslücke aufweisen. Dies verwundert allerdings Seven, da es dem Kollektiv egal wäre, wenn sich vier Drohnen an ihre Reassimilierung erinnern. Janeway meint, dass sie die Fragen beantworten könnten, wenn sie die Frage klären, weshalb das Kollektiv die drei zu einer neuralen Triade zusammengeschlossen hat. Seven kann darin jedoch keinen Vorteil erkennen, doch Janeway will dem auf den Grund gehen, da ihrer Meinung nach sich dann der Rest von allein ergibt. Janeway wünschte, dass sie ihre Erinnerungslücke irgendwie schließen müssten. Seven of Nine meint, dass sie gemeinsam die fehlenden Daten rekonstruieren können, wenn sie sich mit den dreien verbindet. Jedoch ist es auch möglich, dass sie in der Verbindung gefangen wird. Somit würde aus der Triade ein Quartett werden. Allerdings ist Seven gewillt den dreien zu helfen, ist sich aber unsicher,w as die Vorgehensweise angeht. Janeway fragt, ob sie die drei vielleicht als ihre Familie ansieht. Seven fragt nach der Relevanz, worauf Janeway ein altes Sprichwort zitiert, dass besagt, dass Blut dicker ist als Wasser und die Familienbindung tiefer geht, als alle anderen Arten von Beziehungen. Seven of Nine geht wenig später durch einen Gang, wo sie Naomi Wildman anspricht. Sie erzählt, dass sie von den Drohnen gehört hat und fragt, ob diese Seven verletzt haben. Seven meint, dass sie nur Informationen von ihr wollten. Allerdings weiß sie, nicht ob sie ihnen helfen kann. Dann fragt sie Naomi, ob sie Seven als Teil der Familie ansieht. Naomi bejaht dies und fragt, ob dies okay sei. Seven hat keine Einwände und erklärt ihrerseits, dass sie Naomi als Teil ihrer Familie ansieht. Nach diesem Gespräch mit Naomi Wildman entschließt sich Seven, eine Verbindung mit den dreien einzugehen. Der Doktor meint zu Seven, dass sie ihre neuralen Werte überwachen wird, aber sich trotzdem nicht sicher ist, ob er Ihr helfen kann, falls sich ihr Muster mit dem der Anderen verbindet. Seven meint zum Doktor, dass sie weiß, dass er sein bestes geben wird. Der Arzt hält es jedoch für kein guztes Zeichen, wenn der Patient dem Doktor Mut machen muss. Anschließend treten sie in die Alkoven. thumb|Seven of Nine reassimiliert P'Chan. Unglücklicherweise entdecken sie, dass es Seven war, welche den Unfall verursachte. Als alle nach dem Absturz nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss des Kollektivs standen, erinnerten sie sich an die Zeit, als sie noch Individuen waren. Seven kam damit nicht klar, da sie damals noch nicht wusste, was es bedeutet, ein Individuum zu sein. Sie entfernte sich von den drei Drohnen und begab sich zu der verletzten Drohne. Sie wollte ihm helfen, doch er ergriff ihren Arm. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und meinte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch sah sie dann mit an, wie diese ihren Verletzungen erlag. Dann kehrte sie zu den Anderen zurück. In diesem Moment wurde ihre Notbake von den Borg erfasst. Lansor widersprach und wollte nicht ins Kollektiv. P'Chan pflichtete ihm bei und Wilkarah betonte, dass sie ihre wahre Existenz wahrnehmen soll. Seven erklärt, dass ihre primäre Funktion ist dem Kollektiv zu dienen. Lansor widersprach und zerstörte die Bake. Wilkarah will die Kortikalimplantate remodulieren, um eine Entdeckung zu verhindern. Lansor will in die Wälder gehen, da die Borg sie so nicht finden werden. Sie gingen in die Wälder und ließen Seven of Nine zurück. Diese ging verwirrt umher und überlegte, was sie tun solle. Verwirrt, assimilierte sie die drei anderen Borg, welche zu fliehen versuchten. Sie betäubte P'Chan und assimilierte ihn. Mit ihren Nanosonden erzeugte sie neue Kortikalknoten in seiner linken Hirnhemisphäre. Anschließend verfolgte sie Lansor und schließlich auch Wilkarah, so dass unter den drei eine permanente telepathische Verbindung entstand. Seven wies sie an, die Kommunikationsbake zu reparieren. Als sie aufwachen, machen die drei ihr Vorwürfe. Seven erklärt, dass sie nicht verstehen, was in ihr vorging. Der Doktor und Tuvok bringen die drei auf die Krankenstation, da sie Fehlfunktionen erleiden. Er fordert Tuvok auf, ihm zu helfen sie auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Akt V: Individuen thumb|Seven verabschiedet sich von den ehemaligen Drohnen. Der Doktor meint nach einer Untersuchung der ehemaligen Borg auf der Krankenstation, dass es ihre Neuralimplantate überlastet hat und sie in einen neuralen Schock fielen. Der Doktor versteht auch wieso. Seven hat sie reassimiliert und einen Interlinkknoten erzeugt. Durch diesen wurden alle höheren Hirnfunktionen damit verbunden. Er berichtet, dass er ihre neurale Verbindung unterbrechen kann, dies sie aber innerhalb von maximal vier Wochen tötet. Ansonsten könnten sie sie nur zu den Borg zurückschicken, wo sie als Drohnen in normales Leben hätten. Seven of Nine spricht mit Chakotay darüber in der Astrometrie. Chakotay meint, dass dies nicht gerade ein Happy End ist. Er fragt nach, wieso sie auf diesem Planeten so anders, als die Anderen reagierte. Seven erklärt, dass sie als Kind assimiliert wurde, während die Anderen als Erwachsene assimiliert wurden. Als ihre individuellen Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche kamen, waren ihre Erinnerungen, die eines verängstigten Mädchens. Nachdem sie mitansehen musste, wie die Drohne im Sumpf starb, geriet sie in Panik. Sie stellte sich ihren eigenen Tod vor und fürchtete, nicht einmal die Stimme einer anderen Drohne würde sie trösten. Daher zwang sie die Anderen in das Kollektiv zurückzukehren. Sie hat neue Kortikalknoten in ihren Gehirnen erzeugt und dann die Spuren ihrer Taten eliminiert. Chakotay meint, dass sie von Gefühlen überwältigt wurde und nicht dafür verantwortlich sei. Doch Seven widerspricht und erklärt sich dafür verantwortlich, dass die Anderen den Rest ihres Lebens im Kollektiv verbringen müssen. Chakotay meint, dass es zwischen Leben und Überleben einen Unterschied gibt. Er fragt sie, wielange sie ohne das Interlinknetz überleben könnten. Dies hätte zur Folge, dass sie nur noch einen Monat zu leben haben. Seven of Nine geht auf die Krankenstation und erklärt dem Doktor, dass überleben allein unzureichend ist. Sie entscheidet sich für die letztere Option und will die Verbindung zwischen den Drohnen beenden. Der Doktor erklärt ihr, dass sie für die drei verantwortlich sind. Sie will die drei trennen, doch der Doktor fragt sie, ob sie das Beste für die drei oder für sich will, da sie nach Perfektion strebt und so ihre Schuld abmildern will. Doch Seven erklärt, dass sie nur will, dass die Drei Individualität erfahren wie sie und der Doktor. Sie verdeutlich ihm, dass auch er nur eine Drohne auf dieser Krankenstation war und ihm erlaubt wurde, sein Programm zu erweitern und sein Mobiler Emitter ihm Freiheit gibt. Sie meint, dass der Doktor ebenso für die Freiheit votieren würde, selbst wenn sie vergänglich wäre. Sie stimmen darin überein, dass überleben allein unzureichend ist. So kommt es, dass die drei Ex-Borg sich trennen. Im Kasino blicken die drei zum Fenster hinaus und freuen sich, dass es so still ist und sie nicht wissen, was die anderen beiden denken. Lansor will auf die Raumstation gehen und Freundschaften knüpfen und so sein Leben wieder mit Leben füllen. Er tritt Seven gegenüber, nickt ihr zu und verlässt dann das Kasino. P'Chan bekundet, dass er auch fortgehen will. Ein paar Lichtjahre entfernt gibt es einen unbewohnten Planeten. Er will seine letzten Tage dort, unter freiem Himmel verbringen. Gegenüber Seven, meint er, dass sein Volk noch niemals nachtragend war und wünscht ihr das Beste, ehe er geht. Die weibliche Drohne war ein Sternenflottenoffizier, weshalb sie sich entscheidet, auf der Voyager zu bleiben. Sie denkt, dass sie gern wieder auf einem Föderationsraumschiff ist. Sie meint zu Seven, dass sie ihr nicht verzeihen kann, was sie getan hat, aber sehr gut versteht, warum sie es getan hat. thumb|Naomi will mit Seven of Nine Zeit verbringen. Im Astrometrischen Labor wird Seven of Nine von Naomi Wildman aufgesucht. Sie will sie trösten, weil sie erfahren hat, was mit den Drohnen passiert ist, und dachte, Seven will etwas Zeit mit der Familie verbringen. Daher bleibt sie im astrometrischen Labor, was Seven mit einem Nicken gestattet. Dann sieht Naomi Seven beim Arbeiten zu. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Neelix bietet in dieser Folge eine Pizza an, die sich Tom Paris in einigen vorherigen Folgen schon gewünscht hat. ( ) Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Der Doctor beklagt sich in , dass an seinem Programm eine Änderung durchgeführt wurde ohne ihn zu fragen und vergleicht es mit einem operativen Eingriff bei dem der Patient nicht vorher gefragt wurde. Dennoch macht er hier genau das. Die ehemaligen Borg werden nicht gefragt was sie für besser empfinden würden. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Survival Instinct (episode) es:Survival Instinct fr:Survival Instinct (épisode) ja:VOY:ボーグの絆を求めて nl:Survival Instinct Ueberlebensinstinkt